The Old Blood Runs True
by Palkey
Summary: A small change to the events at the Blood Snow, a life with the Ogier with a small amount of guidance from maidens of the spear.
1. Chapter 1

The Old Blood Run True

Tar Valon. the very center of Aes Sedai, their only home and their only hold. A dance to be avoided at all costs. _How did it ever get this far, three whole years Laman has escaped justice it must be ended soon. _Laman was out there now fighting, any further and they might need to siege Tar Valon, many of the Aiel would do it but none would strike an Aes Sedai.

Janduin took a deep breath, it was a long dance he and his people were dancing, too long. These wetlands were not for him, or his people, there was far too much water. Too long. it was years now since he had been home, since he felt the true heat of the sun, since he knew thirst. He let out a harsh bark of a laugh and looked around, white, red, browns, silvers. How long left until justice was done. All around his people killed and died, all faceless and nameless in the chaos.

For as long as he could hold his spears and not fall to the merest attack Janduin had been fighting, he knew death like and old lover, he knew the cost of killing. He let out another harsh bark. Oh yes, the cost of killing he knew, deep down in his blood he knew the terrible cost. Would it ever end?

It was too hot, dances were always hot, even in this snow.

_Till shade is gone,_

He sloped off towards the mountain, his spearbrothers wouldn't miss him for a short while.

_Till water is gone,_

He had to get away from the smell of death, away from the sight of it.

_Into the shadow with teeth bared,_

A babes cry in the air... Shaiel...

_Screaming defiance with the last breath,_

Maidens had come, only one was with babe though. The shade of his heart. Shaiel.

_To spit in Sightblinder's eye on the last day._

He moved as though in a hazy dream, her golden hair covering the snow, her warm red blood also on the pale and tired face was almost happy, maybe relieved. Her cloak was in a bundle to her side. She never looked so beautiful as she did now, at peace with herself. Janduin lifted her small cold hand and held it to his cheek. "Shaiel, shade of my heart, why?" He knew he should not have let her stay with the maidens, but he was weak to her demands. _I would fight ten of these wetland soldiers before I would deny my Shaiel anything._

"Galad...his brother...Galad...tell him...my love, tell him..." her voice was a rasp, but filled with all her love.

For the first time he looked towards the bundle, a small face looked back through his cries. His own child, his little boy. Born in battle, born in blood. Have to get him away.

The sound of steel alerted him to a guest upon the shade of his heart's deathbed, he found he couldn't care less if he died now, he only cared for the two shaped beside him.

"Light, is she well?" his voice called out the steel sound rang again. Janduin knew it was his sword going back inside its holder. A cloak fell on Shaiel, a wetlander cloak. "Light, she's...I'm...Laman is dead...take them home" and he was leaving.

Looking after the man, he saw a sword with a bird on the handle, and he knew if he danced with the man it would be a good dance. Laman dead ... Shaiel dead ... it was the hardest thing to do, to drop her cold dead hand, to take the babe away to safety and leave her for a short while.

As he entered the small area of tents, he heard laughs and merriment, but none of it was for him. He knew the tears on his face were visible but he would not hide his grief. Shaiel deserves that much at least, the sounds still went on but now there were a few concerned calls of his name.

Inside his tent he put the babe down in some furs and blankets. I am lucky to have even this much he told himself but it would never help the guilt he felt. I disobeyed our laws, and now my wife is dead. He walked out to the Aiel in the camp.

"It is time for us to return to the three fold land, we leave when first light comes." For the first time in his life Janduin ran away.

Rand of the Iron Mountain sept of the Taardad Aiel stood tall, grasping the buckler and spears his father had gifted him a few years ago, he was even garbed in his fathers old cadin'sor. He was not truly Aiel as he didn't live by ji'e'toh, much to his current companions shame. It was the price to pay for not being raised by Aiel.

Rand turned to face his companions, they were two maidens. One of them hard and strong as anybody Rand had ever known, and the other was young. Still learning not to stab herself Sulin the elder had said.

Sulin was a fierce woman he had first met her as an infant and ever since she had been sneaking him away to give him these lessons she called them. If he failed to catch this gara he would be forced to return to the nearest hold in nothing but his skin, in front of two girls. Fierce ... no she was cruel.

He thought at first she wanted to keep him here with the Aiel but he had learned after a fair amount of his running away and her catching him, that all she wanted was for him not to be too soft. That and she also seemed to bring Chiad along with her as of late, Chiad was only a year younger and very pretty but he wasn't hasty enough to kiss her as Sulin had suggested once ... or twice.

Concentrating back to the gara he took ahold of his spear, gripping it in a firm hand, and he stabbed. And it snapped. Falling face first into the molten hot sand he growled through the embarrassment. In front of him lay half of his father's old spear shattered one of the few physical things he had left of his.

He had been too preoccupied on the spear to notice the gara right in front of him, mouth open to bite, small but sharp teeth bared. A knife took it in one swift motion, straight through the back. With a grin Chiad waved her kill in his face. She had such a charming grin, it was a shame it only appeared at times he would rather forget.

"Skin, Rand or else you will get no water." Sulin chuckled. Oh yes she was the bane of his existence, she knew he was better with his belt knife that the spears. "I will go on ahead and get a sweat tent readied for you, you look as thought you have been running for a week." So she did but not before she flashed a grin for Chiad.

He had been here in the waste for a month now, he had been here before but never for this long. he was getting used to the heat, even if he did sweat a bit more than Sulin or Chiad. it was an awkward run back to the hold at Stones River, he wasn't sure if it was the sun burning holes in his behind or Chiad, but it was uncomfortable.

He knew he should be heading home soon but Sulin was teaching him things that he wouldn't learn at home. Things it felt as though he needed to know, not how to spot a gara in the dark but how to defend himself and others. Sulin had joked that if he was any worse with his spears even Shea'en M'taal might not let him join them, but with his belt knife he could make even a mighty Far Dareis Mai pause for a moment or two.

He knew he should be going home the same feeling as though there should be more to his life than there was still with him but it was different. He felt less suffocated out here, in the barren wasteland called the Three-Fold land. Maybe even Sulin would laugh if he told her that. As he fell asleep in the small tent set aside for him, he decided to be hasty.

As he left the hold only one pair of eyes saw him leave. Of course it was Sulin and of course she didn't keep to herself. "I have to leave today Sulin, I'm sorry I cant stay any longer." He called to her as she came close.

"I did not come to stop you Rand. I came to talk with you." Talk at me, more like. He wished he could say, but he held his tongue else she hold it for him. "You know your father cares for you, he did not do what he did to shame you. He did it to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what? Gara? No Sulin he did it to protect himself." In all the time he had known her Sulin had never mentioned what his father did. Why did she start now?

"I see that look in your eyes, you look like a maiden who has her first spear and wants to go and fight Sightblinder." Her voice was touched with a small amount of concern, lot of scorn, whether for him or these hypothetical maidens he did not know.

"I do not seek death Sulin. I seek life." He sounded colder than he meant to. Maybe he was seeking to find an end and didn't know it, no that was the way of women, they tell you something with so much certainty that you believe it yourself.

"It is the same thing Rand... I hope we meet again" and she was going in the other direction. Sighing to himself Rand continued to stride off towards the nearby mountains. Three days to home, then five days to convince Elder Haman that he was truly back.

Loial son of Arent son of Halan sat under to shades of the largest tree in Stedding Shangtai, he had to read a very large and very old book about Tree Singing. Elder Haman was very proud of his talents in Tree Singing, he had said once that he could rival any ogier to have ever sung. That night he had been a bit drunk, it was a strange night, a hasty night even.

Maybe Loial had been reading too long, he did sometimes forget meals if he was reading a good book, but he could swear his name was being called. If it was a book about the groves he could forget to sleep eat and do his chores, but all ogier loved the groves. Who could not love a place where all things that could grow there did grow there.

There it was again, his name for sure. Looking around him he saw nobody. "Hello?" He boomed out in a quiet frightened voice. Something moved from plain sight and stopped before him.

"Light! Loial I didn't mean to scare you." Said his only human friend, Rand the aiel. He wore a hasty grin on his face that only meant trouble for him when his mother found out whatever Rand wanted to get him involved in.

"Loial gather your things, were leaving." And never once did his grin slip. Oh yes, his young friend was as hasty as a cat in water. Not even a good day Loial, good book Loial? With a sigh he realized he wasn't even going to put up a fight to stop Rand from getting what he wanted. Well, someone had to make sure he didn't hurt himself in all this haste.

"Why do you want to leave Rand? You just got back, Elder Haman will be very upset this time." Rand had left the stedding 12 times now, more than even the adult ogier. Loial had left once before, with Rand, but his mother had gotten word of it and hauled them both back before the sun was past overhead.

"I feel a tugging Loial, I think its time we go to see the groves at Caemlyn and Tar Valon. We can stand side by side and gaze upon the works of your ancestors." Rand really did know him well, the groves, how he yearned to see them. Maybe if they were gone before anyone knew. If he had an axe it would have a handle as long as could be.

Without knowing how, he had a grin to match that of Rand's.


	2. The Path is Set

It hadn't take too long to convince Loial that leaving would be a great adventure, and so he found himself in Loial's large bedroom. Large for an ogier, as most ogier were between nine and eleven feet tall the room was made to be accommodating, so naturally for a human it was like a palace hall. It was still funny to Rand that Loial, who was as old as Rand had little hope to reach, was still a child and treated as such. Well, maybe not a child but not an adult.

Rand frowned as Loial set about packing things to leave, was it right to bring loial with him? Loial was hasty as a cat in water but he would never leave his home, not without a push. He was still in love with the trees here, even if he dreamed of the groves. Rand had never loved the trees nor even the stedding, but they were a part of him as sure as his blood. It was a strange feeling, it was as thought the trees were protecting him from something. Now it was his time to leave the shadows of the trees and face the world beyond the Dragonwall.

Loial was rummaging through his wardrobe, he was almost ten feet tall, not even fully grown. He was a peaceful ogier, Rand didn't want to take that from him, and the world was a scary place. Violence was not an issue in a stedding but it was in a city or a village, especially with how the ogier had withdrawn from the world seemingly. No, he would need to protect Loial. Even if Loial was nearly ninety years old and rand was only sixteen.

"Rand, do you think I will need my fine dinner clothes? I have enough for walking around but can I just leave the fine shirts and coats my mother got me? I mean we will be gone for a while so how can I leave behind my fine clothes?" Loial asked in his bumblebee whisper, even though it was not quiet it was his usual whisper. He really had to find a way to keep Loial from saying so much, but then again it was what made Loial ... well Loial, more knowledge than most twice his age and always used it, but he never boasted or made it seem more than it was. Chuckling to himself he turned to Loial and his broad nose and tufted ears quivering in excitement. Oh yes, he will need looking after.

"We will be walking from The Spine of the World to the ends of the world. Keep your bundle light." Rand tried not to sound too impatient, but Loial had tried to convince rand that a whole chest of books would be needed, it took all he had to make Loial agree to only those he could carry in his coat. A bloody big coat it was too.

"But Rand, what if we meet a Lord or a Lady, we need to look respectable." Loial said as thought they intended to stay in palaces and go courting in gardens with fair noble girls. "Elder Haman says 'Human's like their formalities' so if we don't look clean and presentable, we might as well be beggars for all they will care." There was no time to argue with Loial though, if his back hurt it was his own fault.

"Okay Loial, fine but hurry up, we need to be gone before tomorrow." Loial's face spit into his usually grin as he always had when he was happy, and seeing it Rand realized it made him happy to see Loial happy. He really was a big kid underneath all that ogier height. "I need to go to Elder Haman's now Loial, dinner, I have the honor of being formally invited."

Loial only nodded as he was busy folding away his blue coat with leaves and vine embroidered on the sleeves, looking as though he had all the time in the world. Rand only grinned more as he backed out of Loial's bedroom in Elder Arent's house, he wouldn't be surprised if he came back to seeing Loial nose deep in another book of his.

Rand looked down at his own coat, it was a warm green coat but it was fashioned as a mock cadin'sor, Sulin had made sure he knew it was nowhere near as good as an aiel made cadin'sor, but it worked fine in the stedding. With his coat on he could blend into any bush or thicket, luckily there were enough of them around he could walk for days without being seen.

He was surprised to find he didn't even have a belt knife on him, there was no need for one in a stedding but whenever he spent time with the aiel he knew to keep it closer than any other person. It had to be old habit and respect, none of the Elders would take too kindly to seeing him with a weapon. Not that they would discourage him defending himself, just not here in their stedding. It was a sanctuary stronger than the trees it was made of, more so for those who had to travel to any other stedding outside of The Spine.

Stalking through the trees and bushes was easy for him, it had been his home for as long as he could remember, and as long as he could remember Elder Haman had never invited him to dine with him. It sounded too formal. He couldn't know could he? No. He just could not, the old ogier knew more than Rand believed possible but he wasn't omniscient. Was he? Well, there was only one way to find out.

It didn't not take long to reach to house of Elder Haman, much to Rand's annoyance, he was always fast on his feet and faster with his time if Elder Haman had his say. A quick knock on the door and he waited, waited and waited some more. Maybe he should break the door down ... No Elder Haman would make him Sing him a new one, even though he was a human, he would still make him. Maybe he should ... The sound of a large nose blowing into cloth came from beyond the thick oaken door. Light! Rand did not want to catch ogier flu again! Last time he had been bed ridden for weeks!

The door was open and there stood Elder Haman, huge in his thick wool cloak, a deep earthy brown cloak today. His usual long narrow beard was as white as his mustaches, it seemed to complete his image of grand-fatherly old man, if not for the huge arms, legs, chest and terrifying height. He was Elder Haman no more and no less. No one in Stedding Shangtai had a wrong word to say about the fellow, except his wife.

This was Elder Haman but there was something wrong, in his eyes big as teacups, were huge tears. It was beyond rare to see an ogier cry unless a tree had died or another ogier, Rand didn't know which was rarer, but for an Elder to cry there must be a deep hurt.

"Whats wrong Elder Haman?" Rand asked with none of the concern in his voice feigned, and there was a lot. This old ogier had been like a father to him in some ways, he was definitely the main source of Rand's not very vast knowledge.

"I'm sorry Rand, I do not mean to be tearful, it cant be helped thought." His voice was like an avalanche, the words came fast and the tears left just as fast. "Um. Um. Sorry, not the best way to say goodbye. Crying like an infant. Elder Haman you fool. Um. Um. Well, I mean to say that this is or goodbye." He knew ... the thought was like an echo. Was he in trouble or did Elder Haman understand, he must or else he would not be crying, or would he? "I have known you for a very short time, only fifteen years. Not that that makes you very young, for a human you are near man grown now, are you not? Um. Um. As I was saying, we took you in fifteen years ago as a warm little sapling of the greatest tree, and now you must leave. I understand, I really do, humans are not the kind to sit by idle. Most of all around ogier, it must have been hard to not run off before, then again I must thank young Sulin for looking after that. Um. Um. Where was I?"

This was always the way with Elder Haman, he was never interrupted except at great need so he had become accustomed to speaking until he was done, it made for very one sided conversations. Rand could hardly speak, Elder Haman was all over the place, even for him. He sounded resigned to Rand's departure, already, he did not even need to try to convince him, which would not have worked. Elder Haman had the wisdom only great age could bring, whereas Rand hand the self assuredness only the young possessed, and Elder Haman knew both well.

Elder Haman had moved back at some point during his babble and Rand followed him in, shutting the door behind him, no one else needed to see or hear this. He noticed Elder Haman was looking at him mourningly, and guided him into a chair in the next room. Well, as well as he could guild the ogier, he was half his own height taller than him and twice as thick.

"Thank you dear Rand, thank you." Elder Haman mumbled as loud as a fog horn it seemed. " I still remember that day when young Janduin can into the stedding, not wanting to trade or even wanting water. All he wanted in the world was to see the bundle in his arms safe. I wonder why? He was a clan chief, a good one at that too so they say. Um. Yes. He wanted you safe, it went against all we do. For thousands of years we have stayed away from humans for the most part." A far away look came into his eyes as thought he was remembering being there as the ogier said farewell to the humans. "It makes me sad we ogier and you humans cant share our great loves with one another, together I think we would have done much better. The groves alone prove that. But humans don't have the time to care for the lives of trees, they live too short lives you see, how can they find the true beauty without knowing a thing from its start. Either that or they don't see the trees when they are high in the sky, bathing in the sunlight and singing in the breeze. Humans love stone and steel, hard things made for shelter or killing, they don't have the time to love life ... Oh, they love each other but not life. Animals and trees are resources, they don't care to see they keep them safe or whole." Elder Haman blew out his mustaches in what Rand could only call contempt, humans were never Elder Haman's favorite things to talk about but he did like them, but in the same way a collector might like a rare item, something to look at from time to time but never understand fully.

"What about my father Elder Haman?" Rand prodded, any information about his father he had learned from Sulin and the other Far Dareis Mai. He knew he was a clan chief, he knew his name was Janduin, he also knew he led the aiel over the Dragonwall into the wetlands. Elder Haman was never forth coming about his father, not out of cruelness, it just seemed to Elder Haman that Rand was an odd little ogier who needed a bit more education than his age justified.

"Um. Um. He never said why you were to be left with us, but he persuaded me somehow, maybe he was Ta'veren. All he said was to teach you of all things important, and so I did, if you listened more I might have filled your head by now, but you and Loial were always too hasty." He let out a loud but warm and deep chuckle. If it wasn't impossible Rand would have said he was proud, but Elder Haman was nothing if not stern when it came to learning. "I never did see him again."

Rand didn't know when he found the chair he was sitting on, or when he sat on it, but he was grateful for it. All of his speculation as a child, why he was here and he was so close to getting an answer, only to fall so short. To not learn anything but it was for safety, he could not imagine a more safe place than surrounded by aiel. Sulin seemed born to be ready to kill, but then maybe he needed to be safe from them, but then he had met them and they treated him like a long lost brother. Which he might well be after all, there had to be more than that, was this the difference between being an adult and not, understanding these types of messes? He hoped not. "You must know something else Elder Haman. You must."

Elder Haman's eyes met Rand's, grayish-blue eyes drowned in the deep pools of the huge ogier's teacup sized eyes, so full of pity and sadness. "We ogier keep to ourselves, you know that, we don't pry into others business. Janduin came to us for help and we helped, no more and no less Rand. Um. Um. He didn't seem scared, but then no aiel seem scared I guess, but he wanted you to be safe Rand. I don't know how but he was hurt. Not injured no." He added hastily seeing Rands face change. "He was hurting in the way all things do, he was hurting inside. I think that was what he wanted you to be safe from. Safe from the pain of loss, safe from the fear of being human." All of a sudden the old ogier leapt up from his seat. Rand was startled but he looked around for signs of fire or intruders, nothing.

What was Elder Haman up to? Turning to look back to him, Elder Haman had moved quickly and quietly, over to an old book case. He was juggling the books it seemed at first glance, at second he notice he was looking in the front covers of each book he picked up and placed it down in a small pile to the side. When he stopped he was holding a battered copy of The Travel of Jain Farstrider, a Book rand had read more than once. The tales of his capture of Cowin Gemallan, tales of Sharan's and Sea Folk. Oh, how he had daydreamed of them, lived them in his mind as a younger boy. Not for the life of him could he figure out what ... Elder Haman was pulling out a piece of folded paper.

When Elder Haman put it in his hands with a muttered "nearly forgot all about this old thing" Rand saw it was old. It was well preserved though, no creases or rips. There was even a seal, a blazing sun only just rising. It was similar to the Rising Sun of Cairhien, but it would have only been dawn in the sky not morning. He seemed in a trance as he opened it, hardly even noticing the seal break open. He read.

_My dearest son_

_I know that reading these words cannot come close to hearing them, but I did what I did for you. If you have received this letter, and ogier Haman has kept his word, then you are leaving the stedding. I do hope these word will help to find your path. How do I start, with your mother I guess. Shaiel, the shade of my life. She came from the other side of the Dragonwall, A golden haired young woman who never mentioned her past life. She came to us with nothing but herself, and I had fallen in love. She had more spirit than all the aiel that ever had lived and she loved me too. _

_We crossed the Dragonwall for Laman's crime, Shaiel came too, she had taken up the spear as Far Dareis Mai. She became pregnant with you, I told her to go back to the waste, she should have been Roofmistress of Cold rocks Hold, but she wanted to stay. I could never deny her a thing, and she knew it. So there we were in front of Tar Valon, when I found her dying in the snow with a small bundle by her side. She said one thing to me, she wanted you to know that you had a brother named Galad. That is all I know. She never mentioned he life before the waste. Never. It was important to her._

_There was something just as important to me. I saw you, born in the midst of battle, born in the blood of a maiden, born on the slopes of that mountain. Dragonmount. _

_You will understand one day my son. _

_When you come back to me, when you come before your own blood. _

_The sun will rise at your coming and we all shall weep. _

_ Janduin, your father _

Rand's brain was either working too fast to help with anything else or it was not working. The letter fell from his hands but as fast as it fell it was caught by Elder Haman who, without a glance at the contents, folded it back up and placed it firmly in his hands once more. A large hand enveloped his back in a soothing gesture, it was then that Rand notices he was removing tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"I must leave now Elder Haman. I fear I have a long journey ahead of me, and if I am to get anywhere I must take this first step." Rand looked long and hard into the eyes of the ogier who had taken him under is wing, so to say. "My heart weeps at this departure yet I know we shall see each other before time is gone."

"My heart sings at this departure for it is time for you to grow and flourish." Elder Haman replied with a small smile and added with a grin. "May you always find water and shade."

When Rand returned to Loial he was surprised to find him ready to leave at the instant, a smile flittered across his face at the eagerness of his friend. Loial stood tall and proud and Rand had been wrong, he knew Loial would be looking after him on this journey. "Loial I have one last favor to ask of you before we leave." His voice was not as calm as he had hoped.

Loial's long eyebrows raised, his ears quivered to a point and his eyes widened slightly. He didn't say anything though, clearly he had caught Rand's mood with whatever ability the ogier had to sense the mood of a place apparently the mood Rand was exuding was quite telling. A pack he had made for himself was next to Loial's pack, much smaller in comparison but Rand had no doubt that Loial could carry the weight. Lifting the pack and finding a comfortable way of holding himself with it he gestured to Loial to do the same.

Rand looked to south, west and north trying to make his mind up, Mayene first or Tear maybe even Cairhien. Not Cairhien too close, far too close to ... Mayene was too small to be worth an extra weeks walking rand decided, Tear it was.

In his green cadin'sor-esque clothing and his soft steps he would not have been noticed even if there were ogier looking for him, thought he knew there wasn't any. Loial on the other hand, did not sneak anywhere and it showed. He looked like a bear pretending to be a sheep, he had a red cloak around his shoulders and his footsteps could deafen a mouse. It looked like Rand would have to teach Loial a thing or two.

After a twenty minute walk they were not far from the western border of the stedding, Rand hadn't noticed how fast they were going, instead all he noticed was that every breath he took was like a stab, each breath tasted of home. A small part of him told him he would have no home after he left the stedding, and a large part told him the small part was wrong. So maybe he was leaving his home never to return, and maybe he was just going mad.

Stopping in a very small clearing free of bushes Rand turned to watch Loial as he came through the last bush. He was hesitant to ask this favor, as he knew Loial was touchy on the issue. His friend seemed in high spirits though, the promise of seeing the world, of the groves were enough to make him forget that he would be in an impressive amount trouble if his mother caught him anytime soon. She would not Rand knew, how he knew he couldn't say, but he knew.

He lowered his pack from his back and pulled a smaller bundle out from the top of the pack, looking Loial in the eyes he rested it on the ground before them both. "Loial, it was my fathers spear before. I know you don't like Singing weapons but to me this is more than a weapon. Even if it isn't useable could you fix it for me?" It wasn't a big thing to ask for, to a Treesinger with Loial's talents it would be over in no time at all.

Loial's voice was not rude but it was decidedly patient "Rand, its not me who doesn't like it, its the trees. They are not things of war but of life and peace. I can do it for you but you must hold it together for me. I will do my best to strengthen it too." He finished with a face splitting grin that told Rand he had been silly to worry. Loial was a good friend.

Loial kneeled down in front of Rand and rand hastily picked the spear shards up in one hand connecting the two in the centre of his palm. Loial had his eyes closed towards the sky, arms too skywards and he Sung. It was a song that had no words or rhythm. Its was a song only in that it was a music that made his soul sing for joy.

He could feel everything in the world righting its self in the presences of this song. Birds in near by trees sang along with the ogier, the grass and leaves shook in a dance as old as time. His lips had parted almost at the point of joining in, but he could not intrude of Loial's perfect song.

He felt the wood in his hand begin to reshape and mold to a new shape, it was marvelous. It was a feeling he knew he would never forget, that was until it changed. The wood got hotter, much hotter. Rand's teeth clenched and ground in his mouth. He knew if he let go of the spear it would die. Die? His hand was a furnace and the world was cold.

Abruptly he realized Loial's song was done, the spear was cold and his hand still burned.

Loial's big eyes so full of joy and life looked into his own and he frowned, Rand smiled a tight but genuine smile at him and Loial's smile near split his face.

"Light! Rand, it has never felt like that. The wood in the spear and the feel on the air had to be one with each other and you." He looked scared and joyed, it was a new thing to Loial which meant it was new to anybody. Rand let out a short laugh. Oh, he could feel the bloody thing trying to be one with him.

Letting go of the spear, he winced, his left hand hurt like a day old wound left to fester. The first thing he noticed was the spear had all sorts of engravings on it now that had not been there before. Foremost was a large heron, the same as was on a blademaster's sword. Around the top and the bottom of the short aiel spear was a strange serpentine pattern. Worse than any of that he had a rather bad burn forming on his palm, in the shape of a heron. Was this the path set before him? Light Help me!


	3. A Storm Has Come

Stedding Shangtai was the southern most stedding along The Spine of the world, it would be a five day walk to Mayene, a small city state with too much foreign interest from Tear. South through the Drowned Lands, not a pleasant walk, but it had been made before by ogier. Rand however was more interested in Tear, the lands of Tear were a two day walk from Stedding Shangtai. It was the city of Tear that made Tear a true nation though, a large coastal city with the best knowledge of fishing this far south. In the heart of the city was The Stone, called by many The Stone of Tear. Little was known about The Stone but what was known was most intriguing, The Stone was a fortress that countless numbers of armies had broken upon. The call to arms of The Defenders, the guards of The Stone, told what had happened to those armies "The Stone still stands."

It was said whoever held The Stone held Tear. A claim hard to prove or disprove, Rand thought with a bitter amusement. The Stone that could not fall though, would fall. To the one who pulled Callandor 'The Sword That Is Not A Sword,' and the man who could pull that out of The Stone was the one known to all as The Dragon.

All knew The Dragon, and all feared The Dragon, for with his coming the world would break anew. Even Elder Haman had been solemn when discussing The Dragon, for he had been great. Lews Therin Telamon, Lord of The Morning, First Among Servants. Lews Therin Kinslayer. The man who had sealed The Bore, only to tear the world in madness and chaos himself, it was said of the Eldest of Ogier that Lews Therin had been maddened by the dark one at the time of The Sealing. Whatever the reason or excuse, Lews Therin would be forever known as Kinslayer. And prophecy told of his rebirth among humanity again. To come in the worlds greatest time of need, to fight The Dark One.

The man named Dragon would be marked, so that other would know him, so the prophecies told. 'Twice and twice shall he be marked, twice to live and twice to die. Once the heron, to set his path" Rand snatched up the mended spear, it felt lighter, or was it that he felt heavier.

"Thank you Loial, it is perfect." No need to over think things, it was just a burn, nothing to say it was even a marking. He was thinking again Rand decided, maybe he should just focus on replacing the spear in the pack. No he would be out of the stedding soon, he might need his spears and knife, with a sigh he set about pulling them out he had to take the leather hide buckler out too, it held the spears so well it seemed they had been made from the same wood.

After his belt knife was strapped around his waist and the buckler firm on his right forearm, only then did he look to Loial, the huge ogier looked down to him with concern on his face and a small frown in his brows. Loial cared for Rand like a younger brother at times and Rand knew it, in fact Rand was pleased to know he cared for him, but this was a secret he had to keep well hidden. Loial meant well but he had a free tongue, and this kind of tale would maybe cost his and Rand's life. Yes, he was protecting Loial, it would be better it he didn't know.

"A Splinter the size of a tree Loial, nothing to worry about." Rand said with a chuckle, a good way to distract Loial was to get him talking and if Loial got talking Rand might escape his thoughts. Lifting the pack gently in his hands, he shrugged into it, firmly on his shoulders now and Loial had his ready too. Good, no need to waste time. "Tell me what you felt again Loial."

He had learnt from a young age with most ogier the notice the subject being changed and were suspicious, keep it on topic but don't mention the burn easy enough. Loial was a fast learner and had a faster mind, but if Rand didn't let him think he would forget.

"Oh Rand, it felt wonderful, it was like a bath on a cold day. Everything was just so warm and whole, I have never heard of anything like it." So they set off towards the west, just two friends talking of a excellent new adventure. "I have read every book on Treesinging Rand, my father is most insistent on it, maybe not as exciting as books on the groves or the Ways. Those are worth reading Rand i have told you before of the groves have I not?" Rand looked over to see Loial's ears quivering in joy, those ears would get him into trouble one day.

"Well, Rand, Tremoud son of Radan son of Trallen wrote in his book, 'The Songs of Trees and Ogier' that when a Treesinger Sings, the Singer alters the growth of the object he sings to. I have found most of the time the alteration is okay with the tree or branch, but when I Sing them to make weapons they never seem to be eager to change. Yet when I Sang then, it was as though it was singing back to me. I don't know what it means, Elder Haman might but we can hardly go and ask him now." Loial let out a loud and nervous laugh, Rand chuckled too, poor Loial he was starting to understand he was a runaway. He hoped it took him a while to think of what his mother might do when she got her hands on him.

"Rand It was like all the land nearby was trying to wrap itself around us. It reminded me of Elder Haman's description of Ta'veren, how the pattern weaves itself around an individual and things happen which may have been the least possible thing." Loial seemed deep in thought all of a sudden, until he burst out in a roar. "Rand you must be Ta'veren, it makes sense Rand." At Rands look of disbelief Loial looked affronted. Loial was the closest thing to a brother he had, or was he ... this Galad ... no thinking. "You must see Rand, when you came back and said you were leaving, I agreed. Without a days thought I agreed, I may be hasty Rand but even I think on important decisions and today, we have not seen a single ogier in the woods. I have also been forgetting to keep my voice down, so somebody must have heard if they were near." Loial ended sounding embarrassed, his face was alight with pride and his eyes danced on top of his huge head.

Rand knew at that second nothing he could say or do would change Loial's mind. The thing was, which was worse, Loial thinking Rand was Ta'veren or Loial seeing the mark on his palm? Well, he knew now for no reason was he going to mention that burn to Loial. Loial was just over excited that was all, he would calm down in a day or two and give Rand a break from these strange occurrences.

Rand felt a pang in his hand, a sharp twinge of pain, nothing had triggered it. Rand was making very sure that he kept his palm flat and against the breeze. What was it this time? Loial looked back into the trees and sighed, then Rand understood. Stedding Shangtai was now behind them, it should take the rest of the day to find a path out of the mountains they would be in the middle of soon enough.

The first day had been remarkable, Rand and Loial had covered a great distance, though to Rand's displeasure not in the right direction. Each and every new peak was impassable to the south or west but never the north. Never. At this rate it was more than likely they would have to go through Haddon Mirk, Rand had never been through swamps or marshlands but it didn't sound fun.

On the plus side the sun was a constant companion, though not hot it was warm enough to keep the ground dry. so on the first night Rand had managed to kill a small deer for a stew, Loial had packed a vast amount of herbs and spices surprisingly. Rand had to admit Covril, Loial's mother had done a very good job with her son.

They spent the night with a small fire for warmth and a book in hand, Loial fell asleep first Rand noticed with a quirk to his lips. The young ogier might be able to out run a horse but maybe not match it for endurance, then again no horse could have got so far in those mountains. Rand put his book away wanting to settle himself for sleep too, as he replaced the book beside Loial's his eyes wondered towards his own pack. With a sigh, Rand bundled his cloak to make a pillow for himself, it wasn't quite as good as a feather pillow but it would do.

Try as he might sleep didn't take Rand, not even when he rolled onto his side. His mind wandered, stray tired thoughts creeped in, though two in particular were noticeable, Shaiel and Galad.

Moiraine Damodred fingered her Great Serpent ring, it was as usual on the second finger on her left hand. She was impatient to be on her way, she had been in this small house in the south of Saldea for near a week now. How had she found herself here? She had been foolish in her haste, a passing rumor had caught her ear of a man of great power. The man it seemed had struck fear in the nearby bands of bandits, at least that was true, a group of at most fifty men had been roaming around Arad Doman and Saldea taking what they wanted. They had seemingly vanished though, not a hint of pillaging or theft in the near by villages.

A Man, she was chasing after rumors of a man. Light! She was tired. She knew for whom she searched and there was no way he could be called a man by any standards, he should be sixteen years old and scared, not rounding up bandits and ... what? ... killing them of buying them, this man might be a danger if he is rounding them up.

She would send a letter to Davram Bashere, the man knew war like very few others but he might underestimate the subtleties of gossip. If bands of bandits were vanishing then there was a reason, until it was found out what that reason was, it was safe to assume it did not bode well for the people of Saldea. Sidetracked again, her mind was a jumble and she was beginning to become too willing to hare off to the Light knew where, on the smallest chance it was what she was looking for.

The first rays of sunlight were creeping their way across the sky, Moiraine heard footsteps nearby. Lan, her warder was back. Of course, she knew he was for the last three days but it was good to be sure. He was himself a borderland King, although uncrowned, any who know his name or face treated him as a great lord.

It was a constant relief to know that on her side was the greatest warder of the age, al'Lan Mandragoran. The man was a hard as a mountain and as expressionless too, after a while she had learnt what to look out for, but the man never let his guard drop. He knew why they were tearing off all over the place and he never questioned her judgement, not openly anyway.

There was a part of both of them that dearly hoped they found the boy they were looking for in The Borderlands, but by now they both knew the futility in such hopes. The door opened and a deep hard voice spoke "The horses are saddled Moiraine." A smile crept onto her lips, any woman who claimed understand men had never met Lan, for six days he had been in his saddle searching for word or sight of fifty bandits. Guessing by his lack of mention he had found none, Davram Bashere would have to look himself.

Six days in the saddle and not a single complaint. Fully willing to ride on for six more until the next village, no she feared she would never understand the man. "I will write Bashere a letter of warning, then we ride Lan. You might wish to take a bath before we set out, I don't think we will be in luxury for quite a time."

She knew she was wasting her time and maybe that of the worlds but it felt right, one last sweep from Saldea to Shienar. If she found nobody this time she would need to consult with Siuan, it had been too long since she was last in The White Tower, that and Lan would do well to be with other warders, it had been too long since he sweated while using the sword. Not that he was getting rusty, he just seemed broody and if she knew Lan at all a good sword fight would clear his head.

Moiraine frowned, her own head was jumbled as a drunken weavers greatest blunder, she had the feeling that if she found her little dragon she well be swept away under him.

Rand awoke cold to the bone, his dreams were no longer a refuge, they were being haunted with images of a crying woman with golden hair. She cried for her son, the other figure that frequented his nights, a small boy still an infant alone in the world, they both cried. Much the same as the last eight mornings Rand awoke to rub at his own eyes, not that he had been crying, it was the morning dew.

Rand knew what it meant, how could he not when his mind had focused on it for so long, he wanted to find his brother. He wanted family, Rand was aware that he could turn around and enter the waste to find his father. He would be accepted and yet he hesitated, he wasn't a warrior, as the aiel were, he was a thinker. At least he thought he was.

Rand had nothing to go on but Galad and golden hair, the name Shaiel was his mothers contrivance upon joining the aiel, none this side of the wall would know the name and why should they know Galad's name. Would Galad want to know him? Surely he had a family, a father at the very least. What would rand do? Walk up and say 'hello I'm your long lost sibling, oh ignore my obvious aiel features we do have the same mother.' No that wouldn't end well.

Too many people beyond The Spine of the World hated the aiel for what they did to Laman, Rand knew it was true and he also knew he himself would be treated like a beast. Savages, was what they had called the aiel, as though they were animals. Rand knew the aiel to be a good people, odd and very hard to understand but honestly very good, they knew honor and they honored honor.

They. Rand's mind paused, why they? He himself had aiel blood, he had lived among them for short periods of time, he was sure he was not a merchant or a gleeman. Although the amount that Far Dareis Mai laughed at him you would think him a great fool. He had never been one of them, he was just along for the ride like an amusement. He had always called himself Rand of the Iron Mountain sept of the Taardad aiel and yet he had never seen this Iron Mountain, nor had he set foot upon Taardad lands.

He wasn't one of them. Who was he then? Rand the aiel of Shangtai ... no Stedding Shangtai was for the ogier, it was ogier, as grass was green. Was that his answer then? Was he just Rand? Just Rand, alone in the world apart from a brother Galad. Rand noticed the dew had appeared for a second time today, must just be the mountains.

The morning sun was veiled in the sky by a nearby peak, but Rand could tell it was nearing a reasonable time to awake. He saw Loial's large form curled up beside a small fire that had burned itself away, the young ogier did enjoy his sleep after a days walk, yet still Rand had to resist the urge to awaken him. He had done that once before and had to endure a day of Loial's grumblings about how Rand was very rude and would never find a patient enough woman to attempt to settle him down.

With a stretch and a bone breaking yawn Rand got to his feet, he wished he could hunt but for some reason there were no animals around, three days ago was his last successful hunt. He had heard wolves during the walk for two days but had not seen any, maybe they were the reason scaring off all the rabbits and other beasts. That was a bonus to having an ogier friend, a wolf might see Rand as easy meat but nothing could look at an ogier and think anything like that.

He would go for a fishing trip, there had been a rather promising looking stream that Loial had said might hold a few fish. Loial had even mentioned a way to catch some, something about grabbing it from underneath, worth a try even if it sounded odd, the stream wasn't deep enough to swim in. Picking up a short spear he headed of to the south, he would find his way easy enough, an ogier had a hard time not leaving a trail and so Rand would follow it there and back again.

There were fish it had turned out, Rand had taken clothes off to get himself clean at the same time as getting breakfast. So there he stood naked in a stream, the water cooling his knees, spear in hand. The spear Loial had repaired for him, with the heron mocking him from his shaft of it. Even after a few tries he was beginning to get annoyed at the fish, they moved a bit too quick to simply walk up to and stab, so Rand had tried to get smart.

A quick thrust of only his arm and the spear head flashed, and the fat trout was dead. The dead fish started a pile beside Rand's clothes, and after an hour or so he had caught six more, most smaller than the first but all big enough for both Rand and Loial to enjoy. After a good clean, himself, and a good clean and gutting, the fish, Rand was ready to head back to camp.

Loial must have woken Rand assumed, as he approached the area near camp he could smell a fresh fire in the air, perfect Rand thought as he had taken the measure to clean his green cadin'sor like garb, the land was becoming more fertile so he had assumed it would be nearing the end of the mountains, they had been straying further and further west with each day.

Loial had made a fire, it was quite large as the amount of dead wood was high in the last few days. Rand would not have asked to burn wood from a healthy tree, he knew the ogier's ways and loved and respected them for them. Before long seven cooked fish were eaten by the two of them, Loial only had three as he had said if Rand caught them Rand could have the last one. Rand appreciated that, as he was hungry, but the last thing he needed was a starving ogier. The fish tasted amazing though.

It was as the sun crested the nearby mountain peak that Loial started to pack the camp up, not long before noon, the latest they had started a day. Rand and Loial had a system, if Rand made camp for the night Loial would clear it when they set out, if Loial caught fish or as he had once caught a deer Rand would take care of cooking it. It was the best way to stop any disagreements and they were a team now, they had to look after one another or else who knew what could happen.

Rand was panting, not that he was tired, it was the lack of air. Not tired. Ahead Loial had stopped, it was getting hard to see everything but he could still make out a cliff here, a sharp drop there. Reaching the huge young ogier he could see why the ogier had stopped. Vast green fields, a small forest to the north, everywhere was full of life, best of all no more bloody mountains. They shared a grin together and sloped off down the steep mountain side.

It was hard not to lose his footing as he wanted to run down to the fields, but the rocks underfoot kept him moving carefully, it would not do to break his neck after only nine days of freedom. Loial had been finding it easier as his weight helped him keep his balance, much easier, Rand could make out his form sitting in the grass below. After a few near disastrous slips and maybe one or two unseemly sounds from himself, Rand reached the field.

As he did the sky poured upon him, in mere seconds he was drenched, it was as though all the water he had ever seen was falling upon him. They had to reach shelter, the slopes he had climbed down were not an option, dry they were a death trap wet they were a death wish. So with a yell of "The forest" Both Rand and Loial ran, Loial had out ran a horse once, Rand on the other hand had not.

It was getting as dark as the night, though there should be some light yet, a sudden flash of light cracked the sky and a deep rumble followed shortly after. It was brief but he caught Loial's outline, he had turned aside. Rand didn't think the ogier was afraid of lightning, but maybe he was, it would be a bit of justice. The ogier was too fast, strong, brave and smart not to have a flaw. He turned in his path to follow behind Loial, whatever it was Rand knew he had to stick by his friend, he had taken his out of his home and if anything happened to Loial Rand's heart would break, probably his head too if Loial's mother found out.

With each flash of lightning he kept track of Loial, he was staying in a straight line now, Rand could see the forest not too far away, not if they kept running. Rand knew he was tiring and so Loial must be too, and yet he was not catching up. After two or three minutes he had caught up, and he saw why they had turned aside.

A very large house was a field away. Of course Loial's eyesight was very good in the dark Rand thought. There was a light in the windows, a warm fire and maybe a large pot of stew to eat, as they continued through the now mud rand was forgetting about the cold that had made him shiver, or the hunger that threatened to bowl him over. No, his mind was on the warm glow of light just a short walk away.

As they entered a kind of entrance hall before they got to the door both Rand and Loial panted, the rain was blocked overhead and so they could take a few moments to catch their breaths. "Nothing like a good jog, eh Loial?" Rand asked with a laugh that hurt his sides.

"A jog, I think I left my legs behind me Rand, I can hardly feel my toes. Oh, I hope my books didn't get too damp." Loial said in stern disapproval, as though the rain was a joke a young ogier child had played on them.

Rand looked over to Loial, he stood checking his books most seemed okay by the relieved looks on Loial's face, and Rand thought of a letter he had in his pack. It was buried deep but he had not yet memorized it enough to satisfy himself, not that he read it a lot, it was just that his father had written it so he might as well look at it. Stepping forwards, he approached the door, it was a thick wooden thing, it looked old but strong and heavy. Taking the knocker in hand he noticed it was shaped to the form of a tree and a crown, with a deep echoing knock it rang through the hall, it rang twice before the door was opened.

Before Rand stood a short man but his face was hard, it had no scars but it was set in a way that said he was ready to fight. The drawn blade was yet more evidence of that, Rand made sure the man could see that both his hands were empty, he also shifted to show the man Loial. Rand heard the man gasp at least three times, maybe at the sight of an aielman at his door with an ogier in tow, or maybe he was short of breath too.

A taller woman poked her head around the man, her warm brown eyes and long black hair made her seem younger than she was, she was dressed in a dress of green with black and red working into it. A smaller version of the knocker was on her breast, a tree and crown, a house sigil. whoever owned this house was very wealthy. The woman let out a gasp and then a shriek, in a whirl of hair she had bolted.

The short man stood firm, he held his sword in both hands now looking ready to die. Rand made sure he kept his eyes on the man as he spoke, "My friend and I were caught in a rain storm, we are tired and wet, we only ask for a place to dry off sir. We mean no harm to you or anyone else." Rand said he tried not to sound as tired as he felt, he thought it worked but judging by the mans reaction, Rand assumed he only sounded angry.

A clatter in the hall beyond the door drowned Loial's agreements, the distinct sound of blades being bared was obvious. Rand began to step back as the door began to open further, the same woman as before was there, hair looking worse than it had and her brown eyes were scared.

There was a second woman though, this one did not wear a servants dress, this woman wore an elegant gown. She stood straight backed and proud, she was shorter than even the man was, but she was slim and had some gracious curves. Rand rebuked himself mentally as he noticed the woman's face, cold and stern, not young but not old and of course beautiful, lips were full, her cheeks were tinged with a light covering of red. Her hair was shoulder length and a deep black and her eyes were large pools of brown. This was a highborn Lady.

"I am Caraline Damodred, Aielman, what business have you here?"


End file.
